pribehy_xanfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Nekromantická tradice
Nekromantická tradice díl. I Jak jsem psala v publikacích předtím, nekromancie je stará tak jako národy samy. Už od smrti první myslící bytosti vytanula otázka „Co nás čeká?“ a „Co je vlastně smrt?“. Přirozeně se různí šamané a lidoví mágové snažili najít odpověď a nevědomky tím prošlapávali cestičku k moderní nekromancii. Avšak, pro všechny rytíře, fanatiky a jiné nactiutrhače tohoto krásného umění zmíním, že lžete sami sobě, když říkáte že se jedná o něco nepřirozeného. Copak je smrt nepřirozená? Je posmrtný život nepřirozený? A copak se kněží světla nenimrají kolikrát v tomtéž a naprosto bezbožně přivádějí zpět k životu padlé spolubojovníky? Aaaah .. teď otevíráte tlamičku a chystáte se říct něco o nemrtvých. Je to tak? Tak to mám pro vás další zprávu. To co se děje kolem nekromancie na severu není nekromancie. Je to jen její zlomek, vybrané to nejhorší co může nabídnout a použito zvráceným způsobem. Je to totéž jako byste použili učení světla k mučení, upalování a týrání lidí jak to mnozí pomatení fanatici dělají. Stejný hřích. Co nám ale nekromancie nabízí? Je dobrá a nebo zlá? Není to ani ono. Je to vědní obor a je pouze na nás jak s ním naložíme. Ve špatných rukách může napáchat hrůzné věci, ale co ne? Nekromancie nám nabízí omezený vhled do záhrobí. Dává nám moc na našimi životy, protože živý je jen ten kdo si prožil smrt. Umožňuje nám získávat cenné informace od našich předků, mrtvých nepřátel a nebo nám poskytovat ochranu. Dovoluje nám pochopit mrtvé co znovu kráčí po tváři země (revenanti) a dovoluje nám je znovu ukládat k pokojného spánku. Naučí nás nebát se smrti. To je nekromancie magie a filozofie v jednom. A vy kdož jste v ní našli zalíbení … vítejte na Šedé stezce. Co jsou nemrtví? Nemrtví jsou bytosti bez tepu a dechu, nicméně jsou živí. Nekromanté definují život jako možnost ovlivňovat své okolí. Nejběžnější způsob zrození nemrtvého je "samovolný nemrtvý" nicméně existují i povolaní nemrtví, kteří jsou prací nekromantů a jiných mágů. Nemrtvé dělíme podle nekromantických tabulí tří řádů: '' I. Samovolné (1) / Povolané (0) (Vznik) II. Samo-udržované (1) / udržované (0) (Existence) III. Uvědomělí (1) / neuvědomělí (0) (Mentalita) Tyto tři jednoduché body se dvěma možnostmi nám davají kvalitní zevrubné informace o nemrtvých se kterými chceme pracovat. Charakterizují hlavní znaky, které máme od nemrtvých očekávat a při vyvolávání nemrtvých bytostí bysme neměli tyto body opomenout v zápisu. '''Samovolné / povolané bytosti -' Již jednou jsem zmínila v předchozích publikacích, že nemrtví mohou být i samovolní (revenanti). Když bytost zemře a její smrt je provázena silnou emocí, může dojít k tomu, že duše není schopná se od těla odpoutat. Mrtvý znovu vstane naplněn emocí, která zapříčinila jeho vznik. V případě zavražděného může být emocionálním pozadím „Vztek“ . A tak můžeme očekávat, že tento revenant se bude mstít a bude plný hněvu. Jak už předpokládáte, emocionální pozadí je důležité. Je to dáno tím, že stejně jako duše tak i nemrtví reagují na emoce se zvýšenou citlivostí. V určitém směru by se dalo říct, že jsou to emocionálně labilní tvorové. Avšak emocionální pozadí nemusí být definované momentem smrti, ale místem a toho co se děje potom. Pokud někoho zavraždíte na půdě, kde stával šibeniční strom, zneuctíte ostatky a necháte je pohozené mrchožroutům na pospas, tak se zaručeně stanete hrdým majitelem jednoho revenanta. Samovolní nemrtví tu většinou bývají za nějakým účelem a ne nutně to musí být ubližování. Mohou nás varovat před nebezpečím. Ukazovat na mésto zakopeného pokladu a nebo se náznaky pokoušet o své vysvobození. Povolaní nemrtví jsou něco jiného. Jedná se o nemrtvé, které někdo úmyslně přivoval na tenhle svět aby mu sloužili. Ve většině případů se jedná o duše zemřelých znovu vrácených a násilím našroubovaných do těl. V těch méně častých případech může jít i o nemrtvého dobrovolného! Ano, existují i takové duše, kterým představa věčného života i za cenu utrpení nemrtvosti vůbec nevadí. To se však týká pouze uvažujících nemrtvých, kteří mají nějakou svojí motivaci setrvávat ve svém stavu. Samo-udržované / udržované -''' Nemrtví stejně jako my potřebují nějakou „potravu“, která zajistí jejich existenci. Mezi samo-udržované nemrtvé patří nejčastěji samovolní nemrtví, kteří mají své vlastní zdroje jak přežít. Může to být emoce, historie místa, blízké magické zřídlo a nebo také mohou být vampyričtí nemrtví co parazitují na živých. Z různých povídaček slýcháme o revenantech co chodí a pijí krev živým, ale to není zas tak častý stav. Nejčastější forma vampyrismu je pojídání masa živých a nebo jejich emocí (strachu, nenávisti, lásky), v čemž si nejčastěji libují různé přízraky, spektry apod. Udržovaný typ nemrtvého je často nějaký nižší nemrtvý jako Kostlivec (kostěj), nebo i připitomělá zombie. Můžete je živit vlastní krví, vlastníma emocema ale z nekromantické praxe vám mohu říct, to jsou platidla kterých je vždy nedostatek. Nejčastějším typem energie je mana. Nemrtvý si od vás bere stabilně dávku vaší magické energie. To ovšem také nese své komplikace. Pokud si na sebe navážete nemrtvých moc, tak vás mohou doslova vycucat do sucha. Nevědí kdy přestat. A když pouto přerušíte tak dostanou hlad a se zbytkovou energií jsou schopni přežít ještě 2 dny, které budou trávit nekontrolovatelným řáděním a touhou se vám pomstít. Proto, když odpoutáte nemrtvé … vymyslete prvně jak hodláte přežít následující 2 dny a nezapomeňte, oni spát nemusí. Vy ano. 'Uvědomělí / Neuvědomělí -' Poslední a nejdůležitější prvek nemrtvých. Uvědomělí nemrtví jsou hodně obtížní na ovládání. Ikdyž se vám podaří takového nemrtvého na sebe navázat, tak to pro vás neznamená zaručené bezpečí. Nemrtvý vám přímo nemůže ublížit, ale může se pokusit zařídit okolnosti tak aby vám ublížil někdo jiný. Takoví nemrtví jsou spíše partneři než sluhové a nekromanti se jim většinou vyhybají. Mají však jednu pozitivní vlastnost a to, že dokáží vymýšlet inovativní cesty jak splnit vaše požadavky. Uvědomělí nemrtvý jsou co se týče poznávacích schopností na tom podobně jako my. Neuvědomělí nemrtví se chovají jako stroje, jsou plně podřízení vaší vůli. Nicméně se často stává, že si svojí identitu zachovají a ikdyž to nedají najevo, tak když se nedíváte tak naříkají a pláčí. Důkazem toho jsou Zombie, které i přes svůj stav si plně uvědomují co dělají ale nemohou oponovat. Zatím není známo co může za tento jev, ale myslete na něj. '''Závěrem Možná vás prvotní rozřazení trochu mate a co čísla v něm znamenají, však nedělejte si starosti dostaneme se k nim v dalším díle. Cílem tohoto díla bylo seznámit vás s teorií nemrtvých jak jsem ji přijala já. I rozřazení je mým osobním dílem. Jak budete postupovat dále na šedé stezce, najdete si své vlastní způsoby a poznatky. Avšak prozatím nám poslouží tahle. Vaše X. Kategorie:Magie Obor